There is a growing interest in recycling thermosetting polymer materials including fiber reinforced thermoset composites. It is of great economic and environmental value to utilize the residual fiber and thermosetting polymers from the used products and manufacturing scraps, instead of disposing them in a landfill. However, recycling of thermosetting polymer materials is difficult because the polymers in such materials are permanently cross-linked.
Early chemical degradation studies were focused on the degradation of the thermosetting polymer using strong acid or strong alkali aqueous solutions. Use of these harsh chemicals easily causes corrosion to equipment and can potentially result in pollution to the environment. Additionally, the harsh chemical solution could turn the thermosetting polymer into a complex mixture which can become a secondary waste.
Thus, there is a need for novel processes for the chemical degradation of thermosetting polymers and fiber reinforced polymers into soluble oligomers and fibers that can be reused in new resin systems.